iCan't Believe It
by plinkerton
Summary: LOTS OF SHEX :D It's Seddie. ; Not for the little children :D Sam and Freddie get drunk ONOEZ SEX :D


**A/N: Right this actually took me not so long to write but it's 3am I should be asleep. I have to wake up at 7am. And I am probably guessing there'll be quite a few typos.**

**If there are typos and schtuff then I am soz :D**

**Rated M for serious sexy times. ;)**

**Thankooo xxx MadameSnow 3**

* * *

They were both drunk, stumbling around. Carly had gone home a long time ago because she was sick. So now it was just Freddie and Sam in Freddie's apartment laughing for no particular reason, talking bullshit and bumping into things. Sam was absolutely drunk out of her head and Freddie was certainly getting there.

"FREDWAAAAAAAARD!!" Yelled Sam then burst into a fit of giggles afterwards, Freddie laughing with her.

"What?" He asked still laughing.

"Would you rather... screw Carly or Spencer?" and she put her head back and almost cried from laughter.

"HA! Carly obviously."

"Dammit.. I always thought you were gay," Sam put her hand on his thigh then said softly. "Well, until we kissed." Freddie chuckled and then hushed her. Drunkenly swaying around even though they were both sat down.

"Freddie. Be serious because I... I still think about that kiss.." This caught Freddie's attention and he looked into her eyes.

"Silly Puckett," and he smiled. He was then aware that Sam's hand was slowly moving up his thigh. "Sam you're drunk... You don't want to do that." Sam ignored him.

"Benson," she sighed "We sure are lucky your Mom isn't home. I can't believe she left her baby all alone up here." She was teasing him and still her hand was crawling up his thigh.

"I'm not alone, you're here. I like you Sam. But we've drunk a lot I don't think we should do anything stupid." Freddie wasn't slurring his words anymore. Like that conversation had sobered him up slightly.

"You seem fine to me. You like me, I like you. And it's not because of the booze." Sam's hand was dangerously close to his crotch and before Freddie could protest, she kissed him.

It was a short, firm kiss that lasted about 3 seconds. But as soon as that one was over they both craved more and more and more. Each kiss was getting more passion-filled than the previous one. Every touch more intimate, more rushed.

Freddie stopped the kiss momentarily to pull Sam onto his lap where they leant into one another. Sam was moaning quietly into Freddie's mouth and eventually their hands started to wander.

Sam found herself with her hands on Freddie's crotch teasing him slightly with circular movements of her hand. Freddie had his hands firmly on her breasts, squeezing. They stopped and gasped for air. They suddenly became aware of what they were doing and Sam shied away from Freddie.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm just not used to this kind of stuff... with you. I mean I've done things with other guys who I briefly hooked up with but I... Never with my friends."

"You were so up for it a second ago. It's not like we're having sex or anything is it...?"

"Virgin dork." she smirked and kissed him again. Freddie stopped kissing her.

"Woah! Virgin? No! A camp my Mom made me go to wasn't as bad as I thought it would be in the end. She was really hot too."

"Oh my god! Seriously?!" Sam asked. Freddie nodded. "Nice!" and she kissed him again not caring what happened.

Sam removed Freddie's shirt first and moved in to give him several lovebites and nibbles all over his neck. Freddie took off Sam's shirt exposing her blue sports bra. He stroked her flat, sort-of-toned stomach and kissed her again this time their tounges swirling together, massaging eachother and fighting for dominance in the other's mouth. Freddie took off Sam's bra and moved his hand up to massage her nipple. Sam flinched at the touch of his cold hand, making her nipple more erect.

Sam turned her attention to Freddie's jeans. She unzipped the fly and was about to go for the button when Freddie stopped her.

"Sam... I thought you said we weren't having sex."

"Oh come of Freddie you have the biggest hardon ever. And anyway I never said that. You did and I didn't agree to it." They laughed and before Sam could go for Freddie's button, he picked her up, kissing her, and walked towards his room. Once in the door, he sat down on the chair next to his window where Sam managed to get him button undone. She smirked in victory and pulled off his jeans.

He was rock hard and Sam ran a finger up his length through his boxer shorts, he shivered slightly. He kissed her and between kisses he said "Sam, please don't tease me." she just laughed and stroked him though his boxers working her hand all the way around his dick. She swirled her finger round the head of his penis and altered the position of her hand making Freddie gasp and shudder when he least expected it.

Sam removed his boxers and climbed off his lap. She got on her knees and looked positioned herself over his dick. Freddie braced himself waiting for the warm sensation that he had felt only once before. Sam instead just licked the tip a few times making Freddie growl and moan in frustrastion.

Freddie opened his mouth to complain and Sam wrapped her mouth around his cock. She hovered for a second then went down as far as she could. She went back up and down again and again alternating the movements with her tongue and hands.

Freddie's breath was getting rapid and it kept catching. And just as Freddie started to feel his orgasm making it's slow approach, Sam stopped. She giggled and kissed him. Freddie was just going to call it a night then he saw her pulling her Jeans off. She then pulled down her girls boxers and clambered on top of Freddie again.

"Let's go to my bed." Freddie whispered and his stood up, once more, with Sam still holding onto him and he was still unbalanced from the alcohol and he and Sam ended up falling onto the bed, laughing. They got in the bed and kissed eachother once before Freddie positioned himself over Sam. Sam was still giggling but she felt slightly nervous that she was going to have sex with one of her best friends.

Freddie looked at her and pushed in swiftly causing Sam to put her head back in pleasure. A deep noise errupted from her chest and all she could think about was him inside her, fucking her. He was amazing. He varied speed and changed positions grunting quietly working up a steady rhythm.

"Freddie... faster." Sam moaned quietly. Freddie obeyed and picked up the pace causing Sam to moan into his shoulder. Freddie was speeding up unconciously, getting closer and closer with every thrust.

"You nearly there?" she asked breathlessly.

"Still got a little longer," Freddie moaned and carried on, concentrating. He massaged her tits to occupy his hands and Sam started to moan louder. Which sent a pang to his dick, he was close. Freddie wondered how loud they were being to distract himself and he bet spencer could probably hear them.

"Sam, I don't think I can last much longer." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok. Tell me when."

At Sam's instructions Freddie pumped harder and faster groaning and grunting then, Freddie completely let go.

"Sam! I'm.... cumming." He managed to get out between sharp breaths and at his words Sam completely lost control just seconds before Freddie came inside her. He gasped for breath and laid beside her in an almost defeated way.

"You ok?" Freddie asked after a long moment. There was no reply. He turned over to see Sam already asleep and without a second thought, he let the booze and sex take him into a deep sleep.

*************

The next morning, Sam woke up first. Her head hurt, she couldn't remember who she was and she looked down to see she was naked. _I must've forgotten to put on my pajamas again_ she thought. But as she looked down, she didn't see the purple, blue and green pattern of her bed, she saw astronaughts. Her brain clicked and she looked to her left to see Freddie still asleep. She looked to her right to see both of their clothes strewn on the floor. She only saw her jeans and underwear. She went into the living room and picked up her shirt and bra.

She hastily got dressed and ran to Freddie's en-suite to look in the mirror. She sorted her hair and then she sighed as she realised that she looked okay. Sam looked down slightly and cursed at the mirror. She has about 5 lovebites and 2 of them were huge. _I can cover it up with make-up it's fine_ she reassured herself. She used his bathroom and she realised what she did the previous night and the memories flooded her brain and threatened to send her crazy.

_Oh my god I fucked Freddie.. and I liked it. Oh no, we totally fucked and I gave him a blowjob. I'll never be able to look him in the face again. OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE CAME INSIDE ME!!! _To interrupt her train of panicked thoughts. The front door opened and Mrs Benson's voice rang through the living room.

"Freddie I'm ba-- OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

Sam ran to Freddie and jerked him awake.

"Your mom's back get dressed! Try to do something nerdy. Where can I hide?" Freddie looked confused and then what Sam said clicked and he started to panic

"Hide under the bed and when she leaves, run for the front door."

"Ok! And Freddie just a word of advice, you might need something to cover your neck."

"Why?"

"You have like 2000 hickeys. And make sure she doesn't see the stains on your bed.. Just to save you embarrassment."

"Stains..?" Freddie looked confused.

"Cum stains you idiot just get dressed!"

Sam got under the bed and tried to stay as silent as possible. She heard Freddie bustling about and he turned on his laptop and sat in his bed. Sam heard Mrs Benson squealing in the kitchen then she came storming in.

"FREDWARD BENSON!!!! You have some serious explaining to do. Why is there liquor all over the floor? Why has the furniture moved? Why is there a girls sock on the floor? What did you do? I can't believe-- Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"I have a cold neck..."

"Oh well then come with me and I'll put some warm water on it for you." and against all of Freddie's protests she dragged him into the en-suite. Sam saw this as her chance and just before she got out the front door she heard a squeal and Mrs Benson screaming.

"WHAT ARE THESE?!?!!" Sam shut the door and ran out hoping she didn't bump into Carly or anyone she knew.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? :L Please Review cos I shall love you forever. I might carry it on cos I left it on a cliffhanger. I enjoyed writing it though **

**xx MadameSnow x 3**


End file.
